Grady Don't Go!
by GeorgeBoo
Summary: Hey, this is kind of like a Grady/OC and Grady/Nico story, or so it seems... Grady is reconnecting with someone but Nico is jealous...


Grady

Grady had not always been funny, his jokes and gags used to flop, with the occasional "oh, Grady!" chuckle from his parents. After that, he pretended, trying to get more attention and laughs than that. With a brother like his, that was needed, his brother seemed to be everything he wasn't, straight, good at sports, and popular. But after a while, joking and making people laugh became like breathing to him, it was something he was good at and something he barely had to think about to be great at. He knew how to preform, and he knew how to do it well.

Soon enough he was on his own tv show, just for his ability to make people laugh. So Random! was everything of his dreams, not only was he able to preform, he met the second crush, and best friend in his life, Nico, along with Zora, Toni, and a while later, Sunny . Never before had he have so many friends, because before So Random! life was harder. Boys bullied him for being sensitive and a bit feminine, and girls usually ignored him for other girls.

Grady's first crush and first memorable best friend had been his neighbour Jake. That was in a simpler time, when boys didn't like girls because they had cooties, and who Grady was was accepted, through called a 'little odd'. They had played a lot, taking over both of their yards for games of tag, hide-n-go-seek, and jumping on Jake's trampoline. Those were the good old days, before Jake had moved away in 5th grade, leaving Grady alone.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Grady was chilling out in his and Nico's apartment, watching some Mackenzie Falls before Nico came back from whatever girl he was out with. Grady had his phone nearby, incase Nico called to tell him to leave the apartment for his lady friend and him. Grady was more bothered by the fact that Nico, his loveable best friend, his crush, was doing with that girl more than he was bothered by having to leave his home to stay at Toni's or Sunny's. His phone rings and he jumps to answer it.

"Hello?" He asks, not bothering to check the caller I.D, sure that it was going to be Nico. Nico had went on and on about the girl he was seeing tonight for the past few days, so it wasn't going to surprise him very much anyways.

"Hey Grady!- I'd say it's nice to hear your voice again, but I see you on 'So Random!' all the time, so…" The voice on the phone answers, sounding pretty excited to hear from Grady.

"Uhm, if you don't mind me asking… Who is this?" Grady asks, wondering how the other person had gotten his personal phone number.

"Ah, I thought you'd recognize my voice! It's Jake, you know, use to live next to you? Use to tease that idiot brother of yours with you when he made fun of you?" Jake asks, surrounding Grady with old memories.

"Oh yeah. Nice to hear from you again. What's up?" Grady asks, wondering if it would be rude to ask how the hell he'd have gotten his number. 5th grade was forever ago.

"Just talking to you. I'm actually living in L.A. ?" Jake asks.

"Watching tv, through now I'm talking to you. That's cool, what happened to, uh…" Grady asks, forgetting where Jake had moved to.

"Chicago. I got into a fight with my parents, so I'm living with my uncle. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something, for old times sake." Jake says.

"Sure. We can catch up and stuff, where would you like to hang out or meet up at?" Grady asks, excited to see his old pal again.

"How about I pick you up? My uncle is letting me borrow his car." Jake asks, sounding as excited as Grady is.

"Sure. I'll give you directions." Grady says, as he gives the directions to his apartment, before hanging up. While changing his phone rings again. "Hello?" He asks, wondering if it's Jake or Nico.

"Yo G. I need the apartment for the night, is that alright?" Nico asks, the beat of the club's music he's at with his girl muffling him a bit.

"Sure, I was going out to meet an old friend anyways." Grady says, feeling a bit down now.

"Cool, cool. Thanks, G. See you tomorrow!" Nico says, hanging up on Grady.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Waiting out side of his apartment, feeling pretty down about Nico and his 'bright' night, Grady stood there waiting for Jake. A part of him found him silly for thinking that he'd look the same as always- as a child, but another part of him wonder if the years had been kind to him, making him into some hot guy. He was also both half ashamed at that thought, and half not. Wondering if your childhood crush became hot or something after a long time of being apart was nothing to be ashamed of, he thought at last.

"Hey, Grady!" A gu- Jake said, walking up to him. Grady had to admit, he was fine. Tallish, slightly muscular, nice hair, his old beautiful eyes, and a killer smile was all that it took to make Grady melt.

"Hey Jake." Grady said, as he got pulled into a tight, long hug, making him melt even more, especially after he had noticed that Jake smelled good.

"So, uh… I was thinking about grabbing some snacks and a movie before heading to my uncle's, or is that too mundane for a hollywood star?" Jake asks, lightly laughing.

"Sounds great, and I'm not that big of a star, I'm still regular old Grady." Grady says, smiling at Jake.

"Regular old Grady? No, you've alway have been more than 'regular'." Jake says, leading Grady to his car just as Nico pulls up and parks in their spot.

"Yo, G!" Nico calls, Grady notices him looking, more like studying, Jake from head to foot.

"Hey Nico." Grady says, waving before he gets into Jake's car.

-/-/-/-/-

"I didn't know you were related to Marshal!" Grady says, as he follows Jake into Marshal's house, the one he had bought after he had moved out of his mother's. Grady had come to his moving in party with the rest of the cast, as well as a lot of people from Condor Studios.

"Sorry for not telling you, and if your wondering, this is how I got your number. Uncle Marshal has photos of you and the rest of So Random! in his office." Jake says, letting them both in with his key. "Hey Uncle M, I'm back with Grady, we're going to the basement to watch some movies!" Jake yells, as he removes his shoes and walks into the house.

"O.K. Don't bother being quite, I'm going to be up all night anyways." Marshal says, exiting out of a room at the end of the hall. "Hello Grady." he adds, as he walks over to the kitchen.

"Common Grady." Jake says, leading Grady down a flight of steps into the basement


End file.
